1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing method of a substrate for display module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of substrate for thin-type display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been extensively applied to various electrical products including computer, television, and communication devices; in addition, the liquid crystal display devices are getting small, thin and light due to advancement of industrial technology and needs. Apart from the usual plane-surface character, display panels nowadays further has curved or flexible feature and go with variable display device designs, or provided for display device development. The display device itself may namely be the major part and accompanied with functions such as word processing, communication and data processing.
With regard to manufacturing flexible display panel/display device, generally, it is to form or cut a pliable flexible substrate first, then to dispose circuits, illumination material and/or light sources on the substrate. However, the flexible substrate itself may not be suitable for the manufacturing process under high temperature; accordingly, sheet materials may be required to assist in the process as a carrier of the pliable flexible substrate. After the process, releasing of the pliable flexible substrate from the carrier is processed by high-energy laser. However, different parts of the flexible substrate have different element disposed thereon, e.g. different element may be disposed in a visual area and a signal area, respectively. As a result, difference between elements and difference between different parts of the substrate resulted from manufacturing processes (e.g. there are thermal process and fastening glue-applying process in the signal area) may influence the releasing step. When higher energy is applied to the releasing step, the high energy may damage the elements in the visual area (e.g. OLED peeling or electric drift occurs); however, when applying lower energy, the releasing is not complete and there may be line defect.